DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Description) The three major research projects described in the TTURC all propose to enroll subjects who were participants in a landmark epidemiologic investigation, the National Collaborative Per)natal Project (NCPP). This decision was motivated by the goals stated in our Overview, to combine the methodologies of longitudinal studies, family study, intervention trials, and genetic epidemiology to generate new knowledge about the familial transmission environmental antecedents prevention, and treatment of nicotine dependence and associated outcomes. A logistical concern central to the completion of all three projects involves the representativeness and quality of the proposed study sample and data, and our ability to enroll participants from this cohort in the proposed projects. To ensure that adequate scientific, administrative, and human subjects consideration attention is given to these focal concerns, they have been centralized in this proposed Tracking, Tracing and Screening Core. The specific aims for this core component are: A.1. To locate 79 percent of a targeted subset of 7270 G2 offspring of the New England cohort of the NCPP. A.2. To complete a brief mail/phone screening measure for 73 percent of the located sample. The questionnaire will cover current health status, current and lifetime cigarette smoking, and the age and gender of any G3 children. A.3. To monitor and maintain coordination of effort and compliance with established procedures to protect human subject concerns across the three major projects (and one pilot study) of the TTURC that will be recruiting study participants. Methods to achieve these aims are described herein and supported by data from the past 15 years work with this cohort.